There is a need for a simple-to-use, precision tool that accurately identifies the center lines and center points of a variety of geometric shapes, requiring no more than simple manual manipulations by the user to determine the center lines with mathematical precision.
Precision tools exist that can be used to identify the center lines of different geometric shapes, but those instruments are limited in several ways. Similar instruments that are easy to operate incorporate sophisticated construction or automation to identify center lines with mathematical precision. Some manually operated tools yield imprecise approximations of center lines or center points. Other manually operated tools identify center lines or center points with mathematical precision, but require precise measurements or mathematical calculations by the user. Accordingly, there is an urgent need for a simple, manually operated precision tool that will identify the center lines of symmetrical geometric shapes with mathematical precision, without requiring the user to make mathematically precise measurements or calculations.
Other similar precision tools are complex constructions requiring power gears and additional pieces for assembly and function. There is a need for a precision tool that determines center lines without the use of automated parts, such as a power-screw mechanism. By simply placing the positioning legs of the precision tool on the edges of a geometric shape, the center is immediately indicated without any further adjustments to position the centering leg or by means of an adjustment screw. This provides a precision tool that is easier to use, and has a design that requires only a few, non-automated parts. Furthermore, this precision tool does not require a power source for operation.
There also exist other instruments that could be adapted to identifying the precise center lines of only a few geometric shapes, or only one geometric shape. There exists a need for a precision tool that identifies the center lines of a variety of different symmetrical geometric shapes.
Precision tools that identify the center lines of symmetrical geometric shapes operate in a plane that is substantially perpendicular to the geometric shapes. There exists a further need for precision tools that are operated in a plane that is substantially parallel to the geometric shapes, particularly in circumstances where space limitations prevent the use of a substantially perpendicular tool.